loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantoms
Summary When Superman accidentally opens a gateway to a phantom dimension, a young man with powers identical to his is freed in the process. Now Superman must not only stop this destructive visitor, but also rescue the Legionnaires when they become trapped in the visitor's dimension. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Superman ** Phantom Girl ** Lightning Lad ** Brainiac 5 ** Saturn Girl ** Timber Wolf Supporting Characters: * Science Police Villains: * Drax * Comet & Cupid * Phantom Zone Villains ** Doomsday ** General Zod Other Characters: * N/A Locations: * Earth ** New Metropolis *** Legion Headquarters *** Superman Museum * Phantom Zone Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Phantom Zone Projector * Kryptonite Synopsis Clark Kent goes to the Superman Museum, unknowingly observed by Brainiac 5 and Saturn Girl. Brainiac remarks that most of the information there is based on myth and legend, as the historical data was wiped out in the Great Crisis. Saturn Girl punches off the monitor, telling Brainy it's rude to spy. At closing time, Clark touches an object in the museum which he doesn't recall seeing, and it responds to his touch, forming a Superman "S" symbol on its display. He picks it up and accidentally depresses a switch, causing a stream of energy which forms a portal. Out walks a man and two creatures. The man sees the museum artifacts and thinks he's in a temple to Superman, then destroys a statue and attacks Clark. He destroys much of the museum and flees - but Superman can't locate him. The Legion arrives at the Museum to survey the damage, but nobody knows who Drax is. Brainy finds the projector and determines that it's technology older than Superman. The device opens a gateway to a part of inter dimensional space where everything is preserved as a phantom, and was used as a prison. Drax, meanwhile, walks the streets of New Metropolis, causing accidents, which catches the attention of the Science Police. Drax attacks them, and with the help of his two "pets" (both with huge jaws that can tear metal) defeats the officers. The Legion arrives to join the fight, and Saturn Girl projects the illusion of an even scarier monster to frighten off the pets. Drax, naturally, does not want to go back to the Phantom Zone and battles Superman with great destruction. As Superman flies off to save people in danger because of the fight, Timber Wolf fights the pets while the other Legionnaires distract Drax. Drax receives a telepathic message reminding him that he's evil and telling him "do not fail us". The pets gather up Drax, use concussive eye force beams to blast the Legionnaires, and escape. Brainiac 5 takes the team back to Legion HQ rather than following Drax. Lightning Lad remarks about the bad relationship between the Science Police and the Legion, which Phantom Girl's mother - President of the Galaxy - should be helping. Superman notes that Drax has a vendetta against Superman, then Brainy finishes analyzing data about Drax - not only does he share Superman's powers, but he's almost Superman's genetic equal. Drax, surveying the city, gets another telepathic message reminding him of why he exists and what he was trained for. Drax responds that before the day is through, Superman will be finished and "you'll also be free". Drax's monster pets attack a Science Police cruiser and other flying vehicles, chased by the Legion. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl follow one into the sewer system while the Superman, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl take on the other. Up top, the Science Police start firing, but it's not clear whether they're aiming at the monster pet or the Legion. Saturn Girl notes that Drax is nowhere to be found while his pet monsters are distracting everyone, so Superman races back to HQ to check in on Brainy - who's under attack by Drax. Brainy pretends to get the Phantom Zone projector for Drax but pulls out a chunk of kryptonite instead, but Drax says his parents made him immune. Brainy turns into his mecha form just as Superman shows up. Drax and Superman take the fight to the skies, streets, and buildings of New Metropolis. While Brainy hides the Kryptonite, he calls the other Legionnaires (still fighting Drax's monster pets) back to HQ, where Superman lures Drax. Brainy gives the Phantom Zone projector to Superman, but Drax forces the projector to turn on the Legionnaires - who vanish into the Phantom Zone. Drax smashes the projector, trapping the Legion. Drax fights Superman from the roof to the basement of the Legion HQ. Drax hints that his vendetta is not for something that the young Superman has done, it's for something the older Superman will do to Drax. Superman arms himself from the armory while the Legion examines their surroundings in the Phantom Zone. The Zone inhabitants quickly find and attack the Legion, and Brainy puts up a temporary force field. Back at HQ, Superman and Drax battle it out, and Drax reveals that he was born in the Zone. Brainy figures that the only way to get out of the zone is to have Phantom Girl phase them all, then he can reverse his on board sensor array to broadcast and draw extra power from Lightning Lad to tear open a rift between dimensions - but it might leave Phantom Girl stuck as a phantom. Drax grabs the kryptonite and prepares to use it on Superman. The rift opens up in Legion HQ, and Superman hurls Drax in as the Legionnaires come out. Phantom Girl has made it, but Drax retained the kryptonite. Superman had questions for Drax on his own future, but he's decided that he's done with the museum, too, as he welcomes the mystery that is his future. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1